Love Bug
by Hitsuiro Issa
Summary: He had caught the love bug, and was happy with it. dou/wata. Short and sweet. Amen.


Love Bug.

-

You called me for the first time yesterday

And I finally found the missing part of me

I felt so close but you were far away

You left me without anything to say

-

The first thing that entered his mind when he first met the bespectacled spirit-haunted teen was the thought of how cute the boy was. He had a tall, willowy figure, with slightly messed-up hair and deep navy eyes. He noted how his loose uniform hung limply around his thin frame, at how the ends of his pants folded and creased at the base of his feet, and at how his clothes waved and followed his exaggerated movements- Watanuki, by all means, was very cute.

And though he had no problem with getting the attention of his female classmates, Watanuki was difficult. It was easy, of course, to pry open the boy's heart for at least a little bit of mercy (say the free bentos and his excellent meals), but other than that, Watanuki offered him nothing else- or he refused to.

So then, Doumeki resulted to being overprotective, for as much as Watanuki was cute, he was vulnerable. Fragile. The target of almost all threatening spiritual entities- it's as if his very soul screamed out to such beings, and his ability to see them did not help one bit.

Somehow, Doumeki thanked his lucky stars for such an opening- Watanuki's "cripple" was the only reason as to why he was able to form a bond with the spirit seer, no matter how begrudgingly. But then, there are times when such is too much- and Doumeki finds himself trembling, losing all his emotional stoicism, when Watanuki falls into a trouble too deep to be finished with quickly.

But it was all worth it. For slowly, Watanuki's walls of aloofness towards him began to crumble, and he shouted less at the stoic teen. Of course, if Doumeki chose to probe the boy with an insult or two, the flailing and screaming would return, but Doumeki found it too cute and Watanuki-like to completely forget- so once in a while, he would jibe, and earn the ranting that always ensued afterwards with a small smile.

-

I can't get your smile right off my mind

I think about your eyes all the time

You're beautiful but you don't even try

Modesty is just so hard to find

-

One of the things Doumeki liked about Watanuki was his smile. It was always so sincere and innocent, and he flashed his smiles at almost everyone who deserved it- and though he had never been one of the people in his 'good list' in the past, Watanuki was starting to grant him the privilege of being smiled at recently- and so, as the result, it is one of the things Doumeki thought about in his spare time. His smile is so pretty, so cute, so Watanuki. It's wonderful. Doumeki liked being smiled at by the bespectacled teen, no matter how good he hid his feelings about the matter.

Another thing was his eyes. He once had a pair of lovely blue eyes, but over the course of time and the casualties of a spider's grudge and a sacrifice, he had earned half of the Archer's eyes, just so the spirit seer could see again. It had taken some time to get used to, what with the wide difference between their eye sights- Watanuki's being a little impaired, and Doumeki having it perfect- but then, it was worth it. Now Watanuki had his golden-colored eye, and Doumeki thought it made Watanuki a lot more attractive with bi-colored orbs. And what more, since it served as another bond that connected their opposite lives together, and Doumeki was grateful for it, since he had more reason- and authority- to call Watanuki his.

It made Doumeki's life a lot better this way, and it made all the saving and running around to watch watanuki's back a lot bearable, since every second with him counts.

But despite the huge attraction Watanuki drew from people (or spirits, like the Zashiki Warashi and the Pipe fox), Watanuki was modest. He would turn away whenever someone attempted to shower him with undying love, or anything of the sort. He lived a simple life, having to spend so little to afford school, and did his chores- and worked for a certain dimension witch- without holding a poisonous grudge. He was still human, though, so complains were to be expected- but at least he didn't dare to get back at anybody. In fact, Watanuki was a person who would hesitate to hurt someone so dear to him, or someone he thought to be, even if it meant killing him.

That was why he liked Watanuki, so much.

-

I kissed you for the first time yesterday

Everything that I wished for it would be

Suddenly I forgot how to speak

Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?

-

And slowly, as the walls fell, Watanuki beamed at him, and drowned him in his love.

Well, poetically speaking, yes he did. Watanuki was gentle as much as he was shy, and sometimes he would irk away from Doumeki's touch, as if he was too scared- or modest- to allow him to. But Doumeki had his ways, and Watanuki would slowly- yet surely- oblige, after a few tender strokes and smiles.

On one particular night, though, when Doumeki found himself waking in the arms of the disheveled spirit seer, who was bathed in sweat and tears and blood, the boy was too happy- and too relieved- that he bent down to kiss Doumeki on his forehead, smiling and crying at the same time. Of course, Doumeki was happy too- and joyous for the fact that Watanuki had finally caught up with himself to find the courage to do such an affectionate gesture, and he kissed him back, this time on his lips-

There were no words to suffice for what he felt like that day. Watanuki had responded, and after Doumeki was healed, the mood was not cast away- and he found himself being embraced as if he had gone for a long time, and kissed as if he had been brought back from the dead.

Watanuki was sweet, with a slight tangy taste that almost resembled coffee, and his skin was like silk in his hands. His hair, no matter how distraught and untidy, was soft and fine, even as he brought his fingers through the dark tresses. His height was just enough to reach Doumeki's face, and his face was like heaven in bliss, and Doumeki knows, and understands that-

-

Now I'm speechless, over the edge

And I'm breathless, I never thought

That I'd catch this love bug again

-

-he had caught the love bug, and was happy with it.

--

A/N:

SHORT AND FLUFFY AND SWEET. Aww.

I was listening to "Love Bug" by The Jonas Brothers, and so, TADA. Normally I wouldn't bother to write a fic that's too sweet and sugary-coated, or wouldn't bother listening to the said band, but the song was cute and the mood was perfect. So yeah. Here's the result.

R&R, or else the Love bug will infect you. 8D haha. That might be a good thing.


End file.
